The New Kids On The Block (Part 1)
The New Kids On The Block (Part 1) 'is the first episode of the first season of ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE'S fanfiction, New New Directions. It is set a couple years after all of the original new directions have graduated and were shipped off to college. It also introduces most of the key characters in the story. 'Chapter 1: The New Kids On The Block (Part 1) Siobhan McKenna flicked her long, dark red hair behind her back and stared out of the window of her father's newly bought SUV. It was the first day returning to Lima, Ohio, her home town, which she had been away from for four years since the......accident. She had only been in Lima for two days, and she had already went down memory lane and back. Like just yesterday, she and her father had went to Scoops, an ice cream parlor which her mother took her and her brother every saturday. Her mother. Siobhan had tried to black out any memories she had of her mother, but it they just kept coming back and the longer she was in Lima, the longer it hurt her. She'd always wondered how her younger brother, Alexander, had been able to get over their mother's death so easily, but of course, he was only a baby when it happened. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her father, Cameron McKenna asked her, as the car pulled up to the curb of Siobhan's new high school. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I know how hard it is for you to be back in Lima." "No, I'm fine," Siobhan said, scrambling for her things. "You go on and have a great day, dad." She had been able to make through the first day without any distubances from any other students at McKinley, until, that is, lunch, when she found herself surrounded by pretty girls in what looked like cheerleading uniforms. She studied each of the girls' faces. Each one of them looked like old barbie dolls she used to have when she was younger. She watched as they just stood there, as if they were waiting for Siobhan to say something. "Do you need something?" Siobhan asked the girls. One of the steeped foward. Her blonde hair was pulled into a straight ponytail and her flawless skin glowed in the sun. This girl was obviously the head cheerleader. "Hi," The blonde said with a big smile. "I hear you're the new girl that just moved here from Ireland or whatever." "Uh," Siobhan started, chewing a little too loudly on her sandwich. A girl in the back giggled, which made Siobhan stop chewing. "Yep, that's me. I actually lived-" "That's great," The blonde said, stopping Siobhan in mid-sentence. "I'm Sarah Blake, McKinley's It-Girl and head cheerio. I'm sure you've heard all about me." "I'm Siobhan." Siobhan replied, holding out a hand. The girl - Sarah, looked at it, then looked away. She obviously didn't shake people's hands when she first met them. Siobhan then watched as one of the girls nudged Sarah towards a girl walking towards her. She had ginger hair which was in a ponytail, but unlike the other girls, she wasn't wearing a cheerleading outfit. Instead, she wore a white blouse and topped it off with jeans. "Hey, June!" Sarah called out, the other girls smirking. "Going to the tranny prom next week?" Siobhan watched as the girl's expression changed, as she walked right into someone who was holding what looked like a slushie. The cold, red syrup had splashed in her face and dripped down to her perfect white shirt. Siobhan watched as the girl's lip tremble, as if she were to cry. Quickly, the girl ran away from the scene, the cheerleaders roaring with laughter. "Did you see that?!" Sarah asked Siobhan, trying hard not to laugh. Siobhan looked at her up and down. What kind of school was this? Why were people so mean. Obviously, school in ireland hadn't taught her how mean high school in America would be. "That wasn't funny," Siobhan said gathering her things. A stern look came over Sarah's face. "And where do you think you're going, Little Miss Ireland?" She asked. "To go help that girl." ---- Lunch had been an expirience for Junette and one that she hadn't relished, being covered in cold, red syrup as she tried to find her locker. The boy, Nathan Cosmon, had just thrown the slushie into her face, June watching as the girls beside her guffaw as she tried wiping the stinging liquid off of her face. How could Nathan, who was proclaimed "most sweetest boys in the whole world", do that to her? Quickly after she'd been splashed with the slushie, June ran to the nearest girl's bathroom, where she tried to get the burning liquid out of her eyes and hair, when the swung open. "Who's there?" Junette said, trying to hide her tears. There was no reply, but she could hear footsteps rushing towards her. She tried horribly to open her eyes, but as she did so, they continued to burn. "Here," A soothing voice said. "Let me help you." She felt two smooth hands grab the towel June was using to clean her eyes with. "Lean your head back a bit." said a female voice and she did as she was told. The warm wash cloth was gently swiped across her face, removing syrup, and her hair was rinsed into the sink, fingers rubbing his scalp gently. "You'll wanna change that shirt and soak it before it stains. Cherry isn't as bad as blue raspberry but it comes pretty close." the girl spoke again. June opened her eyes, seeing a girl with red hair. She believe she saw that girl with Sarah and the cheerios just before she'd gotten slushied. June quickly sat up. "What are you doing?" June asked. "I thought they ''were your friends." June pointed outside. "Um, I don't have any friends, really," Siobhan stated, sitting back. "I just moved here...from Ireland." Junette raised an eyebrow. The girl sure didn't sound Irish. "If you're from ireland, why don't you have an accent?" She asked. Siobhan laughed. "I wasn't born in ireland," she said. "I used to live here in Lima when I was younger, but my mom died and our dad wanted to get us away from here. He's Irish." "I'm sorry to hear that," Junette replied, wiping her damp face with the towel. "It must be hard for you to be back here." Siobhan shook her head. "I'm okay, honestly," She said, toying with the star necklace her mother bought her when she was younger over 10 years ago. "I'm actually happy to be back in Lima. It's my hometown, and I love it, no matter what happened here." "That's nice," Junette said. "So, how is McKinley doing for you? I mean, it's obviously not good for me, although your day might've been better." "I don't know if I like this school," Siobhan said. "I'm thinking of joining a club, but there are too many to count." "Well you're obviously ''not ''joining the cheerios," Junette laughed. "Come on, what are your interests? What do you like to do when you're alone?" Siobhan shrugged. She didn't really have any special interests that could help her choose a club to join. "Really? None?" Junette asked. "Come on, do you like to cook, garden, or hell, even sing?" "Well, I sing sometimes," Siobhan said. "It's nothing special, though. My mother used to sing to me when I was younger. She was a music teacher, you know." "Hmm," Junette said. "I've got an idea! You could join glee club! I saw the sign up sheet just yesterday. Maybe we could audition together?" "Uhh, I don't know," Siobhan replied. "From what I hear, glee club is really unpopular these days." "Please," Junette begged. "It'd really mean alot to me if you did." Siobhan sighed. She couldn't resist the puppy dog look that Junette gave her. It was the same look that her little brother gave their dad when he wanted something really bad. "Fine," Siobhan said. "I'll audition with you." "Great!" Junette said, clasping her hands tightly together. "Meet me at the auditorium tommorow at three!" "Okay," Siobhan said. The Following Day... "Why hello, William. I see your hair is still a landfill of toxic waste. You really should think about the environment, Will. The Ozone layer and all that." Will sighed in annoyance as Sue's voice filtered through the air behind him as he pulled down the sign up sheet for Glee Club, glancing at the four names that were splayed across the paper. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as he turned to Sue. "Sue. Still as debilitatingly verbal as ever." he replied, tucking the paper into one of his folders under Sue's watchful eyes. "How are you today Sue? Have you remembered to take your medication today? Wouldn't want you to start menstruating suddenly-it might throw off your hormonal imbalance." "Still trying to best me, I see. You. Will. Fail. William. Just like your reprehensible helmet head." Sue growled, sending a glance toward his hair before turning and stalking away as a small grin slid onto Will's face and he headed toward the auditorium. Will entered the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and made his way down to the director's desk in the middle of the seats, shuffling papers as he went. There were four names on his sign up sheet for New Directions and Will wondered if it would be like that first year. Hopefully, without the baby drama. He glanced down at the three names."Um, Ben McDonald?" Will called out. "Do we have a Ben McDonald here?" Signup.jpg "Here!" A boy with blond hair said, running out from backstage. His clothes were somewhat tattered, as if he'd been practicing all night, although, he did have great posture. "I'll be singng ''Sunset Boulevard from the movie of the same name," The boy said. "Great song choice," Will said. "Take it away." Sure I came out here to make my name Wanted my pool, my dose of fame Wanted my parking space at Warner's But after a year, a one room hell A murphy bed, a rancid smell Wallpaper peeling at the corners '' ''Sunset Boulevard, twisting boulevard Secretive and rich, a little scary Sunset Boulevard, tempting boulevard Waiting there to swallow the unwary Junette watched from behind the auditorium's doors at the boy's audition, waiting for Siobhan to show up. Surprisingly, he was actually pretty good and she was suprised at his song choice, as Sunset Boulevard ''wasn't a very popular musical. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging at her shirt. Quickly, she turned her whole body around, bumping noses into Nathan, someone she really didn't see this moment, as he was the boy that caused her outfit to be ruined. When she turned to leave, Nathan grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" Junette asked. "I thought I yold you that I never wanted to see you again." "It's hard to do that when we go to the same school," Nathan repleid. Junette rolled her eyes. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I really didn't mean to-" "You threw a slushie in my face!" Junette stopped him. "I can't believe I said that I loved you...nevertheless that you said you loved me back." "For the record, I didn't throw a slushie in your face, you walked right into it," Nathan said. "And does last summer mean nothing to you? The warm evening, the kiss?" Junette looked down at her feet. Last summer, she had voluntered at the animal shelter and coincidentaly, Nathan had too. While working there, the two had become best friends, and one night in august, Nathan asked her out on a date, where the two confessed their inseparable love for each other. Nathan, the popular jock dating an unpopular girl like her'' It was every girl's dream, until, of course, Nathan called things off, telling Junette that he was going back to his cliché of a blonde girlfriend, Sarah Blake. "You're forgetting the part where you broke my heart into a million pieces," Junette sing-songed. The boy auditioning in the auditorium was done, and Junette and Siobhan were supposed to be going next. Where the hell was she? "Listen, I love you, but I also love Sarah," Nathan stated. "It wouldn't be fair if I broke up with her just to be with you." "Well you'd better make up your mind," Junette said. "I can't wait forever, you know." Junette pulled away, but as she did so, Nathan grabbed her again and pulled her closer to him. "Wait," He whispered softly in her ears. He knelt down to reach her height and softly brushed his lips against her's. Junette felt her heart do three somersaults then land on the ground, She quickly stepped back, holding two fingers up to her lips. Did this really just happen? "Do what you want, but just know that I'll still love you," He said, his bluish-green eyes sparkling like diamonds. Junette was speechless. The only time she'd been kissed like this was...well, on her date with Nathan. She heard Mr. Schuester call her name to the stage from inside the auditorium. "I should go," She told Nathan. "Who was that?" Nathan asked her. "Mr. Schuester," Junette replied. "I'm auditioning for glee club, you know, singing, dancing, the whole catch. And I'm late." Junette then pushed pass Nathan as she entered the auditorium, a big, fake smile spreading across her face. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr.Schue," she said rushing onto the stage. "It's fine," Will said, ruffling some more papers. I only have 4 auditions anywway, ''he thought to himself. "My name's Junette Harris and I'll be singing ''There's A Fine, Fine Line ''from ''Avenue Q," She'd hope that singing would help her get over Nathan, but he was so.damn.cute. June: There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. '' ''There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. '' ''There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, But there's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of your time. And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know what you're looking for. For my own sanity, '' ''I've got to close the door And walk away... Oh... '' ''There's a fine, fine line between together and not And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got. You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime... There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. "Well done, Junette," Will said. "Probably one of the best audition's I've seen today." Junette smiled as she skipped off stage, seeing a girl walk standing offstage. It was Siobhan. Well look who decided to show up. "Hey," Junette said. "I thought we were auditioning together, remember?" "I know it's just, I chose a song that I really relate to," Siobhan said, holding up sheet music for Junette to sing. "I'm sorry. When do I audition?" "After that guy's done," Junette pointed to the boy who was called out on stage. She squinted to see who it was, as her normal vision wasn't so well because she wasn't wearing her glasses. Oh my god. Was that? No way. "Who is that?" Siobhan said, looking at the boy. He snuck a quick glance at the two girls staring at him. He had shaggy brown hair, beautiful chisled features. She had sworn she'd seen this boy before. Wait was that... "Is that Alec Marcs?" Siobhan asked Junette. Junette rose an eyebrow, curiously. "You know him?" Junette asked. "We used to go to school together when we were," Siobhan replied. "I used to have the biggest crush on him." "Wow," Junette said. "He's on the football team, you know. I could never imagine someone like him audtioning for glee club." Siobhan watched as Alec pulled out his guitar, and tuned up the strings. She always knew he liked to play the guitar. He'd played it once at a school concert once, and Siobhan adored. "My name is Alec Marcs and I'll be singing Half Of My Heart ''by ''John Meyer." He said. "Go ahead," Will said, sitting back. Alec: I was born in the arms of imaginary friends free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been then you come crashing in, like the realest thing trying my best to understand all that your love can bring oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation half of my heart takes time half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you oh, with half of my heart I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came Showing me another way and all that my love can bring oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation half of my heart takes time half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you oh, with half of my heart with half of my heart your faith is strong but I can only fall short for so long Down the road, later on you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart but I can't stop loving you I can't stop loving you I can't stop loving you I can't stop loving you but I can't stop loving you with half of my... half of my heart half of my heart half of my heart's got a real good imagination half of my heart's got you half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that half of my heart won't do half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything "Wow," Will said. "Thank you, Alec." "You're welcome Mr. Schue," He said walking towards where the girls were standing. Junette nudged Siobhan, who looked up immediatly. "Siobhan McKenna? What are you doing at Mckinley?" He asked. "I thought you moved to Ireland." "Well, dad brought us back," Siobhan replied. "I can't believe you still remembered me after all those years." "How could I forget those gorgeous eyes?" Alec said with a smirk. Siobhan smiled. Were they...flirting? "You were good back there," Junette stepped in. "I really liked your song choice." "And yours aswell," Alec said. "So, are you auditioning for glee club, too, Siobhan?" Siobhan was speechless. She couldn't help but stare into Alec's eyes. Junette nudged her. Siobhan cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm actually supposed to be going up there now." "Don't worry," Alec said. "It's not as hard as it looks. You'll do fine. I promise." With that, Alec walked off, Siobhan blushing behind him. Junette stared Siobhan up and down. "You really like him, don't you?" Junette asked. "You're blushing." "No, it's just," Siobhan stopped herself, then heard Mr. Schuester call her up to the stage. "I have to go. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Junette nodded as Siobhan went upstage, standing right in front of Mr.Schuester, McKinley's spanish teacher and so called winner of nationals, three times in a row. "Just state your name and the song you're going to sing," Will told the girl. She'd better be extremely good, or it would just be a waste of his own time. "Um," Siobhan started. "Siobhan McKenna, and I'll be singing Mama Who Bore Me ''from ''Spring Awakening." ''She cleared her throat, and started the first few lyrics of the song. '''Siobhan:' Mama who bore me Mama who gave me No way to handle things Who made me so sad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem Some pray that one day Christ will come a'-callin' They light a candle And hope that it glows And some just lie there Crying for him to come and find them But when he comes they don't know how to go Mama who bore me Mama who gave me No way to handle things Who made me so bad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem Will sat there during in Siobhan's audition in awe. He'd never heard anyone's voice so pure like that since, well, six years ago when Rachel Berry first auditioned for glee. Will tried to hide his tears as he thought about his former glee club, but it was just too hard, and crying would freak the girl out. "That-that, was amazing," He said. "You can go now." "Thanks Mr.Schuester," Siobhan said as she walked off stage, Will tearing up as he did so. God how he missed his kids. Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 1